From Miami To LA
by Blazefyre1998
Summary: Erza,Juvia,Gabriela(Oc) move to Miami to L.A to visit their heritage roots but along the way they see their brother Gajeel and meet his friends Lucy,Natsu,Jellal,Gray and Kazuto(Oc).What's in store for the girls as they find out what it means to find their roots.


**Hey,Everyone I hope you enjoy my other stories like you enjoy my one-shots but just few things before we start.**

**Erza,Juvia,Gajeel and my oc Gabriela are related(Because I've never seen a Gajeel and Erza brother and sister story only Gajeel and Juvia**)

**Gajeel is only a half brother to them(Metalicana died in a crash ,their mom remarried their father his step father.)Gajeel Loxar-Redfox or just Gajeel Redfox-he is the oldest.**

**Gajeel-18**

**Erza-17**

**Juvia-15**

**Gabriela-14**

**Gajeel Ferren Ryan Loxar-Redfox or G.F.R.L.R or G.F.R.R.**

**Erza-Ruby Jada-Kayra Loxar-Scarlet or E.R.J.K.L.S**

**Juvia Alana-Luna Loxar-Scarlet or J.A.L.L.S**

**Gabriela-Tyler Naida-Alexandera Loxar-Scarlet or G.T.N.A.L.S**

WHAT?!".You could hear female voices yell.

"You heard me,you're going to your Grandmother's house in Califonia and that's that.".You could hear a stern male voice man had black hair tinted with red and blue eyes,he was standing next to a woman who had bright blue hair and red-brown eyes.

"Bu-bu-but dad why can't we stay with you and mom here?I mean we already have our lives set up here in Florida with all our friends and you guys so would you want to move us there?".A girl with bright scarlet red hair that was in a pony tail that went all the way to he mid-back with small side bangs and hazel brown eyed girl said with a pale was wearing a white short sleeved see-through blouse with a black spagettii shirt underneath along with a blue jean skirt and black flats.

"Yea dad,we're better off here instead of over there away from what we know,you know.".Another girl had a dark caramel tan with jet black hair in a pixie haircut and bangs that were dyed light red that went stright across her forehead that ended a little bit above her eyes(Like dora) along with bright ruby red was wearing a red bikini top that had a small wolf paw on the left chest with a small black leather vest along and a pair of ripped skinny jeans with a pair along ankle high converse.

"Gabriela,Erza,Juvia,you girls lost sight of your native Hispanic and Japanese roots since we moved here.".The woman spoke.

"Juvia agrees with them.".Said had curly light blue hair that ended at her mid-upper back with hair pins holding one side of her hair back,she also had sparkling aquamarine eyes and medium olive tan was wearing a light blue sundress with white butterflies that ended a little bit above her butt and underneath she was wearing white short shorts that ended at mid-thigh with light blue sandles.

"Of course,you would agree with them Juvia!You have no mind of your own!".Said the black haired girl.

"Oh come on Gabriela,haven't you ever wanted to know where those latin hips come from?Or Erza haven't you ever wondered where you inherited those cool sumurai moves from?".She asked as she put her arms around her sister's shoulders.

"I guess you're right,I always wanted to visit some of our relatives and learn more of dad's side of the family.".Gabriela said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And while we're there we can visit mom's family as well and I could learn some more new moves for sword fighting.".Erza said.

"Good,it's settled pack right now because you flight leaves in four ours,we already sent some of your stuff to your Grandmother's house.".Their father said with a smile on his face.

"You were gonna send us off even if we said no,weren't you?".Gabriela asked with a eyebrow raided at her dad.

"Yep!".He said in a extra cheery voice as the rest sighed.

"Well come on,girls let's go pack.".Erza said as she started to go up stairs with the rest of the girls.

**4 HOURS LATER12132234123123**

"Okay girls,when you get there your cousin Natsu is going to be there to pick you up and from there you go to your grandmother's house,okay?."Their mother told them as she kissed them on their cheeks.

"But how will we know how cousin Nastu looks like,if we haven't seen him in 7 years?".Erza asked her parents.

"Oh,trust me you can't miss him he's the only other person besides your uncle Igneel who has his color hair.".She said in an obvious tone.

"Okay come,here so I can give you blessings.".Their father said as he went up to each of the girls and said,"Por la senal de la santa cruz,de nuestros enemigos protegenos,dios el nombre del parde,hijo y el esprito santo,amen.".He finished before the lady on the speakers said,

'Flight145 to L.A is now boarding.'

"Well,Juvia guesses we should go now.".The bluenette said as the gave their final good byes.

"Do you really think it's worth it sending them to your mother's house,Carlos?".A female voice asked her husband.

"Come on now,Tsubaki you know we needed to do this ever since Gabriela started to act out and with Erza everyday gone with her student counsil,they needed this.".He said back to his wife who nodded in return as they saw their daugters board the plane.

"Worst plane ride ever!".Said the bluenette.

"Oh c'mon Juv,I thought you said this you be fun?".The black haired girl said with a big smirk on her face.

"Oh bite Juvia,Gabby!".Juvia said with an irrated look on her face and a frown.

"Stop it,you two let's look for cousin Natsu which might take a couple minuets if not hours.".Erza said

"Or it could be that weird kid with pink hair and a sign thats say's Loxar-Scarlets.",Juvia said as she and Gabriela pointed to the opposite direction that their sister was facing.

"Good job,girls.".Erza said as she hurried to the boys while her sisters only rolled their eyes at her pridefulness.

"Hi,are you Natsu-san?".Juvia asked him with a smile on her face.

"Yea-huh,who are you guys?".He asked with a childish lopside smile.

"It's us,Cousin Nat.I'm your youngest Gabriela,the red head is your older cousin Erza and the one who just spoke to you is your younger cousin Juvia.".She said as she shook his hand.

"Wow,this is you guys?C'mon everyone's at the house especally from your mom's side is there.".He said as he showed them the way to the taxi.

"So,how's Miami been?".He asked as they were on their way to the house.

"Umm...well,at first we attended Tower high but Erza kept getting into deadly arguements with other students,then we transfered to Phantom Lord high but people kept making fun of Juvia so we moved to a different school called Oraicion Sies and now we're here.".Juvia explained to her cousin.

"Well..look we're here!",He said as the car stopped and he tipped and paid the driver and got their stuff out."Come on,there waiting.".He said again with alot of excitement.

"SURPRISE!".They heard a group of were surprise and happy at the same time as they saw family that they haven't seen since they were little.

"No way,is tha-?Yea it is!".Gabriela and Juvia yelled at the same time."GAJEEL!".The screamed as loud as they could as they ran up to the tall jumped him from the front and hugged his neck while Gabriela jumped on his back.

"Woah,someone help me I'm being attacked by monkeys!".He said with a jokeful tone."Welcome home,you guys."He said as he tried to hug the two of them at the same time.

"You're a loser for leaving us back at Miami!".Gabriela asked him.

"Yea,mom was worried about you, stopped calling.".Juvia said as she only held on tighter when he tried pulling her off of him.

"Well,I started to work last month so I couldn't call as much as I used to.".He said as finally managed to get them off of him.

After they greeted the rest of their relatives,the each were lead to their 's door to her room had the letters G.T.N.A.L.S spay painted in red then the words 'Keep the hell out,Idiots!'.

As she entered she saw that nothing had been moved at all for example the walls still had her posters of bands like Evanescance,The Fray,Three Days Grace,Nickleback,Duece or like her posters of her favorite video games like Halo,The Legend of Zelda,Mario Bros.,Pokemon,F.T Online(Fairy Tail Online) and her Favorite animes like Fairy Tail,Ranma 1/2,Inuyasha,Soul Eater,Naruto,Bleach,Tokyo Mew Mew,SAO:Soward Art Online and ALO:Alfheim Online and a couple of white and black yin and yan wolves and a few of topped the along with old photos of old room was designed to look like if was pure fire with shades of orange,yellows and red,her bed was only the top half of a bunk bed with her T.v and video games and laptop below the had stuffed animals but the ones she had most of were wolves of all colors.

With Juvia

As soon as she got to her room,the first thing she notice was the door had the letters J.A.L.L.S spray painted light blue and then the words 'Please,Stay Out Of My Room'.

Like Gabriela's room nothing had been changed,it still had her posters of animals like turtles and other sea creatures,her old posters of famous artist like Leonardo Da Vinci,Shakespeare among many others,she also had pictures of the rain and snow and few of her favorite singers like Adele,Rhianna,Taylor Swift,Beyonce,Rita Oar,Janelle Monet,F.U.N,Pink,Katy Perry,Lady Gaga,Miley Cyrus(Before now),Selena Gomez,Sabi,Shakira,Kelly Clarkson,Miwa,Do as Infinity and Demi Lovato with photos of old friends on the dark blue and light blue room was decorated to look like the ocean,her bed was in a shape of a boat with extra strong rope hanging it a few feet off the floor and next to her window she still had some of her old stuff sea creature animals that family had given her along time ago.

With Erza

Her Bedroom door had the letters E.R.J.K.L.S spray painted in light grey with a tint of blue and red with the words,'Keep out.'.

Like her sister's rooms nothing had been changed,her room wasn't as decorate as her sister's but it still had it's occational photos and stuffed room was made to look like it was elegant yet laid back with the different shades of greys and light looked like goddess Athena herself designed the room because it had a huge shelf of books that were about 200 pages bed was designed like a wing shape like Juvia's only hanging off the ground slightly.

With all three-

"It's great to be home.".Juvia/Gabriela/Erza said before falling onto their beds and closing their eyes.


End file.
